Lesbian Gigantism In Canterlot Castle
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Twilight Sparkle And Two Friends Find The Three Princesses Transformed Into Giantesses. Warning Contains- Futa, Lesbians, Lacating, Muscular And Giantess.


It was a beautiful day in the magical land Equestria the sun was nice and bright thanks to Princess Celisia the one who controls the sun. In the capitol city called Canterlot three beautiful ponies were walking briskly towards the beautiful Canterlot Castle. The first pony was the lavender skinned, dark purple maned and tailed unicorn elemental guardian of magic Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle was quickly troting towards the main doors she had been a very strange letter from her mentor Princess Celestia the letter had asked her to come to the castle and to begin one friend to represent both the high flying peguses and the strong earth ponies. She had decided to pick for the pegusus the quiet beauty Fluttershy a yellow skinned, light pink mane and tailed guardian of the kindness element of harmony and with a beautiful cutie mark of three butterflys on her plump juicy rump. While for the strong earth ponies she had chosen to take the wild party pony Pinkie Pie a light pink skinned, dark pink curled mane and tailed guardian of the laugher element of harmony at first she had wanted to bring the farmpony Applejack but it was harvest time on the apple family orchard and the family had need their family leader with all her huge bulging muscles to help pick the apples.

Troting up to the main door of the castle she and her two friends were stopped by a pair of female guards "Halt state your business in the castle" looking at the cute guard in the eyes Twilight spoke "I am Twilight Sparkle and my mentor Princess Celistia called me and my two friends for a meeting". The lead guard nodded " Yes Miss Sparkle her royal highness is waiting for you in the conservatory". Nodding Twilight lead her friends into the castle but as she past the guards she noted that both had huge swollen bellies touching the ground and decided to mention to the princess that the guards need exercise but first she would find out what the her mentor needed from her.

Troting down one of the halls lined with stained glass windows that depicted important moments in the history of Equestria. As the three of them troted or in Fluttershys case flow down the hallway she heard low passion filled moans coming from a set huge solid oak doors that to the enormous glass conservatory were both Princess Celistia and Luna commanded the heavenly bodies of the sun and moon.

As the three reached the huge oak door the moaning got louder and louder "Oh yes mmm suck out my milk you beautiful giantess oh yes Luna rub my full moon baby and Candance stuff my gigantic marehood with that gigantic hoof of yours mmm oh yes mmmm yes". Stopping outside the door Twilight and her two friends listened to the passionate sounds of pure pleasure coming from within. Twilight could tell that it was Princess Celistia as she had many talks with her mentor since the day she tried out for the Canterlot School of Magic were she became the beautiful white skinned, long rainbow mane and tailed Princess of the Sun's apprentice before beginning sent to Ponyville to do self study on friendship and to stop the evil but very beautiful Nightmare Moon aka Princess Luna in her evil form. Deciding to find out what was going on and before her friends could say no she pushed the wooden doors to the conservatory with her front hoofs.

As Twilight and her two friends entered the conservatory Fluttershy let out a huge gasp at the unbelievable sight before them. In the center of the conservatory stood the three princesses but not as she remembered them. The three of them were forty feet tall, they had two gigantic round orbs were their first mare teats where supposed to be from what Twilight could remember from her time in the other world were her friends were human and attained Canterlot High the two round orbs there are called breast and lacatated just like the way the three princesses gigantic teats were doing now do to them being so full to the brim with thick milk, they had massive smooth round bellies, they had massive rock hard muscular front and rear legs, gigantic jigglely rumps covered with their cutie mark on each buttcheeks and gigantic 80inches long 60inches thick stallionhoods with massive smooth hairless testicles that where full of thick white cum. As Twilight looked at Princess Celestia her mentor moaned loud "Oh yes mmmm Luna yes rub your big sister's giant white right buttcheeks mmm yes now slap my yellow sun cutie mark mmmm make it red lover, Oh yes now stuff that massive left light pink hoof deeper into my massive soaking wet marehood mmm oh yes". As Princess Celestia moaned those passionate words Twilight watched her friends walked into the conservatory with lust filled eyes her friend Fluttershy flew up to Princess Luna's massive right black nipple and slowly latched onto it at least as much as she could before she began to gently suck on the lacating nipple at the sametime Pinkie Pie walked over and stood under Princess Cadance's rock hard gigantic stallionhood just when an enormous drop of thick white pre-cum formed out of the tip and quickly dropped off the end and straight into Pinkie Pie's throat before it slid into her belly. Twilight watched in shock as both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie began to rapidly transform into giantesses just like their royal highnesses and could only conclude that it was do to the princesses fluids. Twilight watched in complete amazement as her two dear friends forward and rear legs began to streach and rapidly swell with massive rock hard muscles, she watched as their two forward mare teats began to rapidly grow until the had transformed into a pair of gigantic perfectly round milk heavy breast, she watched as her friends cutie mark covered rumps began to rapidly inflate til they were two gigantic juicy round cutie mark covered buttcheeks with tight looking anal rings peeking out from under their tails as they swished them back and forth, she marveled as her friends flat stomachs began to quickly inflate Fluttershy's with Princess Luna's thick breast milk and Pinkie Pie's with Princess Cadance's thick white cum before finally watching as the clit over their now giant fat juicy marehoods started begining to rapidly swell and stretched out. Twilight's eyes widen as her friends stretched clits began to slowly transform into gigantic 70inches long 64inches thick stallionhoods with massive smooth hairless testicles that were heavy with thick white cum.

As Twilight watched her two friends transforming into beautiful giantess Princess Luna popped her mouth off her sisters massive nipple "Oh sister mmmm your rump fells so good mmm on sister someone is sucking on my right nipple oh yes mmm our guests have a...a...arrived oh yes mmmm this sexy little pegasus knows how to suck a nipple mmmm yes drink my thick milk and grow into a giantess". Turning to look at Pinkie Pie she watched as her friend slowly began to kiss her sister-in-laws massive cum heavy light pink furless testicles at the sametime the beautiful giantess Princess Cadance started to moan " Oh my ladies one of our guests is kissing my furless testicles mmm oh yes kiss them mmmm taste my sweet love juice filled balls oh yes grow with my cum". Twilight watched as Pinkie Pie kissed her way along the underside of Cadance's thick light pink stallionhood and up to the massive dark pink helmet before slowly slide it into her mouth over the first few inches and began sucking.

As Twilight watched Princess Celestia began moaning " Mmm Twilight I'm mmmm glad you came so quickly mmmm I want you and your two friends to be transformed and help turn the mares into giantesses now come drink my cum". Looking at her mentor she asked "How did you three transform giantesses Princess, I've never read about this kind of magic before that can do this not even here in Canterlot or in your and Princess Lunas old castle in the Everfree Forest". Princess Celestia smiled before moving her hoofs down to the sides of her gigantic white stallionhood and slowly began to rub the thick vein covered sides as she stroked her shaft the princess moaned " Well my beautiful student our transformations were caused when we started studying an artifact that was found by the amazing pony adventurer Daring-Do mmmmm oh what a beautiful pony so strong mmm well Twilight she discovered a new island off the west coast called Fetishmare its a luscious jungle island mmmm that has two giant mountains and in one of these mountains there was a large cavern like temple at the center of which she found a special spellbook mmmm yes such a good book well Daring-Do knew that the spell book needed to be study by us and stored in the Star Swirl The Bearded Vault, but mmmmm when we started to study it well we decided to use it now that you know come over here and drink my cum beautiful and let me turn you into a giantess like your friends"


End file.
